the first kiande amedha
by draconas88
Summary: an AVP FF it tells the story of a hunter who is sick of hunting so when he is thinking about to become a ETA he is visited by the gods who foretell of a worthy hunt the kiande amedha.i don't own the aliens or preds
1. Prolouge

Prologue

At first it was just a whim but soon it was known as the perfect hunt, then a plague and lastly the downfall of the greatest Empire to traverse the stars and hold the universe in its iron gauntlet. No planets were inhabited unless it was their will the hunters would cycle between the planets every 10 years once they got their fill they would let the planet repopulate their greatest achievement was just a backwater planet later to be known as earth the hunters decided to see what would happen if 2 of every type of beast that ever existed was put on to one planet, many of the beasts flourished but none more than the oomans the oomans originally from the ice world of the komat'su system were soon going to be extinct if not for the divine wisdom of the council of arbiters they would have been lost forever to the cold. The arbiters formed from the leaders of each of the clans after the right of passage which was a contest of might where the current leader of the clan believed he could dethrone the current system lord then, this usually resulted in an unarmed fight to the death to see if the clan leader could destroy the system lord for that clan thus earning him the right of becoming the next system lord. Cetanu a lone young blood warrior stood atop a mountain with more than enough trophies to bring his clan honour the only thing was he wished was he had faced were more sporting prey in the city he was assigned to, being bored with most of his prey he decided to leave nothing alive in the city in the hope one of them would pose as worthy game. After the hunt was over he returned to the centre of the city where he hung the most sporting skulls to claim them. Cetanu claimed his trophies and left nothing but a smoking ghost town with the smell of rotting bodies lingering in the air now bored he set off for the drop zone and called for his clan to pick him up once greeted by the cheers of his clan congratulated now he was one of them a full blooded warrior. Disappointed at how easy the promotion came the only scars of battle he received was the one to his pride he told the clan to leave him to his mediation and prayers to paya, once in his quarters he reached into his trophy bag and looked at the skull of the four eyed being grunted at his dissatisfaction at it threw the skull at the wall in an effort to smash it but instead had the skull bounced back and hit him in the head knocking him out and had dreams no not dreams visions of beasts with skin as black as the night itself.

* * *

this story is under going a re-write i will post the whole original tell me what you think

this is not the full story i just put up the draft to give people a rough idea where the RE-DUX will be going to be like and so people can tell me what they would/would not like in the RE-DUX

the re-write will be titled the first kiande amedha RE-DUX

i accept flames only if it is for constructive criticism.

P.S. visit my bio page for news, other storys and the Q & A section.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: visions of paya

Cetanu now staring in awe at the monstrosity before him claws that could rip any amount of armor apart, a tail with a barb at the very tip that could make my glave look blunt, reflexes faster then any of the cheetah people of the minx system, and staring into its face was like staring into a void followed by a serpent like second mouth emerging from it's already deadly mouth and stemming from Its neck was a chain made form gold holding that chain was the deity paya. Cetanu stared in awe before him was paya herself and in an angelic voice said "young hunter I have herd your plea and agree with you the universe needs a new hunt…a hunt that would make the system lords flee their throne before wanting to face one of these beasts a beast I have decided to name Kainde Amedha or hard meat. Now before I unleash the Kainde Amedha you must be sure this is what you want in one rotation I will return and hear you answer so until then stay strong and remain free…Cetanu" and with that she ascended to the heavens leaving the Kainde Amedha chained to the ground Cetanu curious about how paya knew his name but thought that was a stupid question she was paya a god all knowing and all seeing now Cetanu was curious about the Kainde Amedha he approached it just staying out of the chains reach looked into where it's eyes should halve been but when seeing none thought it's blind then the chain holding it back snapped and tried to kill him but in his attempt to keep its second mouth away from him the smell coming from its mouth was more terrifying then any thing he ever smelt then just as it slashed across his chest he awoke lying on the floor staring at the skull in front of him now covered in some of his blood then when he started to laugh at the idea of paya coming to him he felt a sharp pain in his chest when looking to see what made the pain it was the slash the Kainde Amedha had given him.

* * *

P.S. visit my bio page for news, other storys and the Q & A section.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: breach

Looking at the wound on his chest could have been an coincidence or something more now deciding to go to the med bay seemed like a good idea before this wound on my chest got any worse. On is way to the med bay he got many looks of awe at the wound on his chest many thinking he self inflicted it but with just a glance at them they immediately stopped talking and went else where in the luxury craft. Once entering the med bay the nurse looked up at Cetanu and said "what can I do…for…you…" then the nurse ran over to him and put him on the surgery table and started questing him on how he received this wound Cetanu was about to tell her about his vision but decided he would leave out the vision part and replied "a beast like none I have ever seen…the locals called it Kainde Amedha I was too care less and believed it to be blind but then when I was to kill it the it leapt at me and tried to devour my face with a second mouth where it's tongue should have been" the nurse now with a puzzled look in her field guide for Kainde Amedha but found nothing the closest thing in the term Kainde Amedha was Kornde Amedha which meant stone meat then showed him the holographic image of the stone plated beast and asked if it was it Cetanu replied "no" then described the beast to the nurse, the nurse taking notes on everything he said then said to hold on a minute while I check the wound to the nurses dismay the wound showed no signs of healing then nurse took a sample of his blood from the wound and ran a check on it every thing turned out fine except for the last compound to be shown was unknown the nurse curious examined the compound and was startled by the findings it was part ooman DNA and something else like some kind of parasite was wedged in the DNA at various points deciding on retrieving all the "blood" she could. She extracted it from his blood once the yellowish substance was into the beaker the glass cracked and melted while bubbling through the desk to the floor she then hit the alarm on the wall indicating something was amiss in the med bay several other huntsman were there in a mater of seconds wanting to know what the trouble was the nurse pointed to the hole where the blood was now burning it's way through the floor to the next room the hunters now with a look of panic on their face ran to the nearest stair well and ran down the steps 6 at a time once down the stairs ran to a door marked explosives and burst past the guard who was sleeping while holding a copy of play-yuajta and stormed into the vault then booted the shelf with wrist detonator cores away from the now smoking roof. The guard now stuffing the book in his bag demanding to know what was going on, the alpha male of this sect of the clan then walked up behind the dumbfounded guard grabs him by the scruff of his neck and slams his face next to the now dormant blood on the floor and roared at him "that is what is gong on and if you weren't such a screw up you would have known what was gong on!" then lifted him to eye level ripped his mask off with out detaching the feeds into the mask then ripped off one of his mandibles and slammed him face first to the nearest wall and roared "medic!, take this trash patch it up then put it in one of the holding cells, minimal feed!"

* * *

P.S. visit my bio page for news, other storys and the Q & A section.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three: paya's return

Cetanu now having all of the Kainde Amedha's blood removed from his wound was now healing he was certain it would leave a scar. The alpha male wolf questioned him on where he received the wound knowing it would be fatal for him to lie to wolf told him every thing from knocking himself out to paya giving him his wish if he chose to accept it every little detail was recounted to wolf, the entire time wolf looked at Cetanu with a steely gaze that would frighten most young bloods but Cetanu held his ground then wolf spoke at long last and decreed it that he wanted to try this new hunt for it would prove his worth and maybe a way to attain the status of system lord at an younger age then ever before, then the omega and beta males voiced their opinion "you are stark raving mad and even if paya chose to show her self it would be to a system lord and not to _some_ fresh blooded brat!" wolf now interested in what Cetanu would say "my lord if you truly wish to partake in this new hunt we will need to bring with us highly skilled members of this clan and not some bickering pups!" now looking at the omega and beta males wolf bemused by this statement let out what would have passed as a chuckle the omega and beta males stormed out of the room pushing Cetanu out of their way as if he wasn't there muttering to him "watch your back fresh blood" then as they were standing by the door wolf's glave went hurtling through the air and impaled through the door frame next to the omega male's head wolf then called out "watch yours too!" wolf now approaching Cetanu said "you have been given the greatest honour to bring a new type of hunt to yuajta everywhere paya has smiled upon you seeing greatness in you, you and you alone can claim the greatness paya has given you I just hope you are not mistaken" Cetanu getting down on one knee replied "nay I shall accept paya's task and carry it out with an honour that will give our clan the greatest honour ever" "Cetanu I believe one day you will be greater than any arbiter that has ever seized the throne of power and will be revered with as much as paya herself" Cetanu now in shock at what wolf had just said took a step back if this had been said to an arbiter you would be struck down on the spot but wolfs admiration had only been a façade for once Cetanu had found the location of the great hunting grounds wolf would strike him and any who stand in the path to greatness and would destroy the arbiters and name himself the sole heir to the yuajta race and using the new prey forge his own destiny little did he know there and then fate had left him for now the gods saw him as a bad blood. Meanwhile Cetanu was in his quarters focusing is plasma caster so it was more of a beam then an projectile trying to fight off the tiredness he was experiencing by preparing himself for the soon to be great hunt then one of his trophies the skull he tried to smash previously fell off the wall knocking Cetanu out again and standing before him were the gods not just paya but this time all of them standing around him staring at him as if being judged then la'margra the god of blood approached him and hand him the pendent of blood turned and left the gathering next was set god of the underworld gave him a blood red dagger and said this will guide him to evil and is to root it out before commencing the hunt for Kainde Amedha then left in the same direction as la'margra each of the gods gave him a tool to helping him on the hunt such as armour that was resistant to the Kainde Amedha's blood a mask that could see them in their natural environment and various other trinkets and lastly paya gave him an orb shaped box and told him "never open it until you reach the planet detailed on the map that I gave you the last time visited me" puzzled by her remark he said "what map?" "The map hidden in the trophy that brought you me" "but how will I get all this on to the ship when I wake up?" paya then smiled upon him and said "leave that to me child" and with a flick of her wrist all that had been given to him was encased in an ship made of gold then shot from sight and said "it will arrive at you ship when you wake up" "just as he was about to leave paya placed her talon between his eyes and pierced the cloud of doubt that was swarming in his brain and said "this will allow you to think clearly even under the harshest conditions" Then as paya was leaving he also left this realm and returned to the ship with the sound of footsteps in the background.

* * *

P.S. visit my bio page for news, other storys and the Q & A section.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: paya's ship

Waking to the sound of feet running to the docking bay he peered out to see the beta male approaching his room and requested that Cetanu come to the docks now and then they ran to the docking bay to find the gold ship docked there with wolf trying to pry the door open by any means necessary. Cetanu walked up to wolf and said "having trouble?" wolf then ceased his efforts and asked, "I take it this has something to do with you?" "Yes my tools to find the Kainde Amedha are inside" "well how do you get in?" Cetanu using is new found wisdom examined the door then spotted the crest of paya on the right of the door in a circle about the size of a smart disk then placed his hand in it the door melted into the walls of the small craft there was just barely enough room for Cetanu then wolf wondering what was in the ship tried to enter by was blocked by a wall he could not see now furious at the ship started thrashing on the in visible door Cetanu now looking amongst the various gadgets replacing the ones he already had with the ones the gods gave him and hung the various pendents on his belt the armour blacker than the deep voids of space now adorned him he then removed the mask his master had given him and dropped it to the floor picked up the new mask and glared at the symbol engraved in the for head was his own the wisdom told him it said "god of death" in ancient yuajatanese even though in modern it was his name now placing the mask on his face he felt stronger. Then taking the rest of the tools the gods gave him he left the ship wolf and the omega and beta males felt as if staring into the face of a god that would kill them on the spot Cetanu now looking at his hand noticed something different his skin was as black as the armour and the various markings on him were as red as the blood of a ooman and all but the scar the Kainde Amedha gave him was removed. Wolf now thinking this new yuajta had killed Cetanu and ruined his chances of become the ruler of the universe wolf then drew his glave and dropped into a stance that said he wanted to kill this intruder but small wavers in his stance hat told Cetanu he was terrified of him Cetanu then left the ship and wolf attacked him normally Cetanu would have been knocked off his feet but as if was reflex grabbed the glave and turned it on wolf. Wolf now looking down the length of his own glave thought he was going to die there and then when Cetanu threw the glave on the ground he then walked to the grand chamber and clamed wolfs throne as his own, the three dominate males came into the and called treason on Cetanu, he now felt as if he could take on the three and not break a sweat Cetanu sat in the throne room ignoring wolf and his brown noses but now he remembered what set had told him use the dagger to root out the evil in the clan drew the dagger from his boot and held it in one hand while holding the mark of the blood god to his eye upon looking through it he saw the mark of the bad blood on their souls and Cetanu made his way to wolf griping the dagger harder in his hand and said "may the clan be purified…" and drove the dagger into wolfs guts twisting it while listing to wolf whimper from the pain before he slid the dagger horizontally spilling his intestines on the floor on the floor followed by Cetanu drawing another dagger from his other boot and staring down the two terrified bad bloods and charging at them and driving the daggers in their heads through the mask they wore you could hear the gargling as they took their last breath while vomiting blood and Cetanu got to work adding their skulls to his trophies then once he hung their skulls on the walls of the elders chamber he relinquished the clan he belonged to and renamed it the Ba'dar'on.

* * *

P.S. visit my bio page for news, other storys and the Q & A section.


End file.
